Can you ever forgive me?
by koga123
Summary: a painful story of how Inuyasha's life comes crashing down.
1. Save me

_Chapter 1: save me._

dedicated to Kikyo&Naraku.Here,hope you enjoy.

Notes:

_thoughts_

"Damn you you Naraku!"InuYasha yelled as he was chucked across Naraku's castle._"where's Kagome when you need her?"_Inuyasha thought. "This isn't any fun! Why arn't you fghting back?"Naraku stated, stricking the ground and just missing InuYasha."Arrrrrrg! I will kill you Naraku!" InuYasha said pulling out Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!"InuYasha announced as he struck the ground. Streams of light came toward Naraku. Knowing Naraku, he dodged it and came running in Inuyasha's direction. InuYasha was stabed through the chest. The hanyou yelped in pain._"This is the end.Naraku finely won."_ The beaten dog was about to faint and Naraku left him to die."Your not worth a fight." Naraku said before walking off._"K-K-K-Kagome save m-" _InuYasha thought before losing consciousness.

000000000000ooooooo0Meanwhile, with Sango and the othersooooo000000000000o0000.

"I wonder where InuYasha is?He's been gone for hours.What could he be doing?"Sango asked. "Seeing Kikiyou."Kagome blrutted out.She's been mad sience InuYasha went to go see Kikiyou after he promised that he would never see her again. "I highly doubt that he's seeing her. Maybe he's out sulking or talking to Sesshomaru or something like that.He wouldn't want what he got last time he went to see Kikiyou. He's still in pain, and that was about 2 months ago." Miroku stated. "Yeah, your right." Kagome said. "you guys want to sleep in sleeping bags tonight?" Kagome asked. "What are they?" Miroku wanted to know. "Well..they are like beds, but protable.They are soft and keep you warm on the cold nights.you wanna try?"She explained."sure" "Why not" They answered."k. Now just unfold them and slide in side.then fall asleep."Kagome said as she gave them each a sleeping bag."Good Night."They said then they went to sleep.

oo0oooo00o000000000ooo0back to InuYasha0ooo000000000000o00o00o

_"how can this be?I-I-I lost." _The hanyou thought.Tears started to fall to the ground.With each tear came a small scream of pain folowing it. The cuts on his face were burning because of the tears._"It hurts to move."_ There were gashs and lage cuts everywhere. It hurt him to touch the ground. _"the ground is covered in blood. My blood."_ The poor hanyou was struggling to keep himself conscious.Naraku's castle was destroyed and where there was a wall, it was soaked in blood._"where is Kagome?"_ The Hanyou asked himself.He did want them so dearly. _"What's this?"_ It started to rain. It was just raining right now. InuYasha started to scream in pain as each drop of rain hit him. _"I have to get to some place that's covered."_ He was right.He needed to move, but he didn't want to. He decided to move. InuYasha dragged himself to a sheltered area and got as comfrotable as possible.All of his wounds were burning and his left side was so numb that he couldn't move it._"I can't move...Mother come and save me!" _He thought and just the faint remabrance of Izzihoi saddened him."Wh-at's th-at?" He barly said. "Maybe he's here." Was what he heard. "K-K-Ka-Kago-Kagome!"InuYasha managed to say. "what was that? I think someone is over here." "K-K-Kagome!"He yelled out. "Come on!Folow me!Someone's over here." InuYasha heard. Withen 2 minutes he saw his rescuers. "I-I-Inu-InuYasha?Is that you?" _"My friends!"_ "InuYasha are you Okay?You'r bleeding! What Happened?"Kagome asked, frightened. "Na-Na-Nara-Nararaku." The Hanyou said before fainting of blood loss."Come on Sango, Miroku!We have to get InuYasha to Keade!" Kagome said in fear."Kirara!We need to get InuYasha to Keade, Can Kagome and InuYasha ride on you?Miroku and I will run."Sango asked. "Mew."Kirara replided with a nod."Miroku, a hand with InuYasha?" Kagome asked Miroku. "Sure. You get on Kirara and I'll had InuYasha to you." Miroku said. "m'k" Kagome anwsered as she got on the two-tail. "Here ya go. Be careful, he;s still bleeding."Miroku warned, showing her his bloody Kimmno. "I'll keep that in mind." Kagome said. "We should go too Miroku." Sango suggested. "Yeah.Kagome we'll meet up at Keade's!" Miroku stated. on kirara! To Keade's hut!" Kagome told the cat demon.Off they went.

0000o0oooo0o0Keade's hutooo0oo00OO000o0o

"keade!keade!" Kagome yelled to her. "Kagome? Is that ye?" Keade asked. "Yes!You have to help InuYasha!He's dieing!" Kagome annouced. Those words struck Keade,_He's dieing!_ She ran outside only to see a bleeding Hanyou. "What the hell happened?" Kesde asked. "All we heard from Inuyasha was that it was Naraku." Kagome explained. "We must get him in, now! Kagome hand him to me."Keade replied. "Here." Kagome said as she gently handed Keade InuYasha. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. "Y-You'r st-still alive o-old Hag?" InuYasha barley said. "Aye child. You'r bleeding badly and lucky to be alive. We have to get ye inside now, so we can clean ye's wounds." Keade stated. "Kagome are y-you ok-okay?" InuYasha asked her. "Yeah, but why are you asking me that? It should be me asking that to you." Kagome said. "Yeah but I havn't seen you sience yesterday morning. I saw Kikiyou, but she is the one that ran into me. After th-that Naraku a-at-attacked me, I fought back and i-i-it ended li-like th-this." InuYasha explained. "It's okay. you need to rest. Sleep now, tomarrow you can tell me about it." Good night, Kagome, and you to Lady Keade." InuYasha said before falling fast asleep. "Did he just call you Lady Keade?" Kagome asked. "Aye, the injeries are getting to his head." Keade explained. "We should get some sleep too." Kagome said. "you'r right, good night." Keade said before leaving.

0ooo0oo0o0o00o0ooo00oo0oInuyasha's dream000o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"InuYasha, it's been so long. How are you my child?" Izziohi said. "M-m-mother are you alive?" InuYasha asked. "I'm afraid not, but you are in the realm that I live." She answered. "Mother,...Mother!" InuYasha yelled as he ran into his mother's arms. As he did, his apprance changed. When started running, he was 17, by the time he was in Izziohi's arms, he was only 5. "Mommy, (crying) I want you to come back to the world of the living with me! I miss you! That Sesshomaru is mean, he tries to take a sword from me that he can't even touch. You have to meet my friends too. they are so nice! One of them is from the-" Izziohi stopped him. "future."Izziohi finished. " just keep up the good work I have seen you do with little sticks with me before I died, and you'll live.Sesshomaru is just jealous that you got the good sword and he go the "useless" Tensiga that saved my life after you were born.Remaber I have met all you'r friends.They are all nice." Izziohi stated. They blabbered on for a while and decided to play hide and go seek. "29..30..Here I come where ever you...Ahhhhhhhh! InuYasha help!" Izziohi sceamed in pain. "M-M-MOTHER!"The child InuYasha yelled, watching his mother die before his eyes. Inu-Inuyasha y-you must live! You mustn't die!Live lon-" Izziohi sceamed as she died. "Mother!" InuYasha looked up and saw the killer. "You. I'l kill you!" InuYasha yelled in rage. He got up and ran after the man, and InuYasha's claws had a small glowing yellow tint. Then the young hanyou suddenly yelled out "Iron reaver Soul Stealer!" Then the man was on the ground, dead. "What was that?"InuYasha asked himself.

00o0oo00ooo0o0000o00o0O0o00The next day0o0ooooo00o0o00o0o0o00O0o0o0

"Good morning Kagome, how is InuYasha and ye?" Keade asked her. "I'm fine, but InuYasha was restless all night. He was mumbling in his sleep and ever now and then he'll trun in his sleep. He must have had a horrible dream about Izziohi 'cause he kept yelling out mother." kagome answered. "I see. Will ye go and get a bucket of warm water so that we can clean his wounds? I'll get the cloth." Keade asked her. "sure, I'll be back in a minute." She said as she left for the pond. Keade went into her room and got an old white kimmno and tore it into sevral peices and walked toward InuYasha. She saw the blanket he was useing, once white is now a dark red. "My. InuYasha must be dead from the blood loss. But he could still be alive." Keade got closer. InuYasha moned and turned over. She then got ready to examine his wounds when InuYasha awoke. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Keade asked him. "Uh, I-I'm still in a-a-alot of pain, b-b-but feeling bea-bea-better than yesterday. Where's Ka-ka-Kagome?" InuYasha answered her. "Well that's good and Kagome is out getting water. She'll be back soon." keade said. Kagome walked in with a buket of warm water. "Kagome, go-od morning, how are you?" InuYasha asked her as she walked in and sat next to him. "Good moring, I'm fine, what about you?" Kagome answered. "Better tha-than yesterday, but not in th-the best shape." Inuyasha replied. "Good, can we look at you'r wounds and clean them?" Kagome asked. "Sure, just don't hurt me." he said as he turned on his back, revaling a ripped Kimmno that reveled even greater sized wounds all over his body._"How is he still alive?"_ Kagome asked herself. 2 hours later. "ow." Inuyasha said with pain as they were cleaning the last, and the largest of his wounds. "Are you Okay Inuyasha?" Yeah, I'm fine." The Hanyou said trying to hide the pain in his voice. "All done. Now just relax for awhile, so the pain will stop." Keade suggested. "k." Inuyasha said as he shut his eyes. About 3 hours later InuYasha awoke. "Kagome, can I get a drink? I'm realy thirsty." He asked Kagome. "Sure, can you lift up you'r head?" Kagome answered. "Yeah." The hanyou said as he sat up slowly. "Here ya go."She said before handing InuYasha the ladle full of ice cold water. He drank it carefuly but very fast. "Thank you.Have I told you that you look beutiful? Better than Kikiyou? Am I burderen to you? I am always makeing you get me stuff like water." Inuyasha was curious."The injeries have gone to you'r head...Do you realy think that I look better than Kikiyou? no you'r not a burdun to me, that's what I here for, to help you find the jewel shards and to feed and to care for you." Kagome answered. "Maybe if I live after this, I'll be alittle less of a-a burdun. I'll stay closer to ya so I don't repeat this. So I can ask you something when we find the last of the jewel shards.Why don't you go get Sango and Mi-Miroku and find the jewel shards without me?" Inuyasha suggested, making no seince at all. "I won't leave you. And we won't go without you." Kagome damanded. "Suite yourself, I was just suggesting that we complete the jewel before Naraku does. Then with Naraku using the jewel and becoming a full demon, he'll be undefeted. If you guys wait for me then that will happen." InuYasha said tring to coex her into leaving. "I'm not leaving,...Well I don't want that to happen, so, I'll get Sango and Miroku and find the jewel shards. Bye InuYasha! Hope you catch up with us." Kagome said, figureing that InuYasha wanted some time with Keade alone. "Don't go off and kill yourself." The hanyou replied to her. Kagome was out of sight withen a few minutes. "InuYasha where beith Kagome?" Keade asked as she walked in. "She went with Sango and Miroku to-to find the remaning fragments of the-the jewel-" InuYasha managed to say before passing out. "Sleep now young demon, dream dreams that are great and peaceful,"_'while you sleep, I'll make raman.'_ Keade thought as she went to the kitchen, and pulled out the ramen.

000o000o000o000ooo0With Kagome and Sango and Miroku000o000o000ooo0

"Hi Sango,Miroku!" Kagome yelled out at the sight of them. "Oh, Hi Kagome, come on over here. Miroku is about to cook us lunch." Sango said looking at the determand monk. 2 minutes later and lunch was done. "Here eat." Miroku stated, handing the two girls the fryed figs, friuts, and some fish and deer. 'Thank you." They said as they got their plates. 2 hous pasted of pure talk and eating. " So Kagome, why are you here and InuYasha isn't with you?" Miroku asked. '"Well,...Well this is how it goes, InuYasha begged that I would leave then he made up reasons, after a few tries, I played along and went to find you guys to find the shards, and that is what happened,''' Kagome said " Okay, lets go." Sango said. "Alright." Miroku and Kagome said as they borded Kirara and left to find the last remaning jewel shards.

0000o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0oWith InuYasha and Keadeoo0o00000o0o0

"So, old- uh, Keade, can you make me some soup? Or even Raman?" InuYasha asked her. "Sure, I'll make up some soup with some raman mixed in with it, just for you." Keade anwered. "Keade, you'r losing you'r old langange. Are you okay?" InuYasha asked. " Uh, what do you mean by that?" Keade qeustioned.

End Chapter: Thank you for reading this, hope you like it. This is my fist contuning story, so suggestions would be great. Please reveiw! I

don't own InuYasha at all. (though I would love to!) If you hate it, tell me and I know I have spelling errors, I'm not too good at it. So don't yell at me about it! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. It could take 2 months at the most. I would love commets and not hatred.Thank you!

Ch.2 preveiw!

Kagome lost hold of the arrow and it headed straight for Kikiyou. Kikiyou didn't notise, but InuYasha did. " Kikiyou!" Inuyasha anounced as he jumped in front of the arrow's path

hope you enjoy!

-Koga123


	2. Kagome's arrow

Chapter 2: Kagome's arrow

Notes:

_thoughts_

"What do you mean young child? i'm fine." Keade said as she walked out to the kitchen. _I must be sick or somthing, I smell Naraku. But I don't see him._ 4 minutes later, Keade walked through the door with InuYasha's food. "Here,..ye go, eat up, it's good for ye's heath." Keade said. " Thanks Keade, I will enjoy it." InuYasha said with a small smile on his face. " I'm glad, you will, after you eat I must rebandage you'r wounds. So that they don't get infected. Allright?" Keade asked, loseing her accsent again. "Okay, maybe you can get some water while your at it?" The hanyou asked the old lady. "Okay, I'll be back momentarly." InuYasha saw an evil grin on Keade's face, but just ignored it. He ate the food and went to sleep.

While he slept Keade cleaned the wounds across InuYasha's fragile skin. _wow, he is almost completly healed I just have to care for this unhealing wound._ Keade thought, looking at the cuts and finding one that hasn't scabbed and still bleeding lightly. She went to start to clean the wound. She bearly even touched it when InuYasha whinced in pain. _I've got to be more gentle._ Then she just started to gentley pour the herb enhanced water on the wound, InuYasha looked as if he was holding back a scream of pain. After that passed and the wound was dry, she wrapped it up, and left. About 20 minutes later InuYasha awoke. "Hey Keade! I'm going for a walk!" InuYasha said as he grabbed Tetsusiga and walked out the door. "..Nay child! You have wounds that hasn't even begin to heal, ye must stay in bed!" Keade yelled to the hanyou as she ran after him. " The whole reason that this wound hasn't healed is that it is know as the, "Naomi con" wound, it only heals if it gets the highest quality care avaible, sun light and a human sacrifice. It's the only way." InuYasha said with much sadness in his voice. " A human sacrifice?" Keade asked, kinda frightened. " And what makes it worse is that I have to kill it as a full fledge demon.Who knows what I could do when I transform." InuYasha exclaimed as he began to walk off again,and Keade let him go.

------------------------now with Kagome and the others--------------------------

"There! I see one of the shards, it's over there as Kagome pointed in the direction of InuYasha's Forest. "There?" Sango asked. "Yeah but I think that I also see Kikiyou's soul collecters." Kagome announced seeing a brite, slim, figure by the God tree. "Kikiyou's there?...She'll get the jewel shards before us! And give them to Naraku, come on Kagome, We have to get it before Kikiyou gets it." Shippo said. Kagome was long gone, she ran in the direction of the soul collecters. When she got there she was so mad at the sight before her, but she didn't make a sound as she watched. " Come on InuYasha, dump that jerk, Kagome and go out with me." Kikiyou said. "No, I will never!" InuYasha answered. " If you do, I'll take off the beads of subjucation, just for you." Kikiyou bribbed. Kagome slowly pulled out her bow and arrow. "Well, you do make a very convencing deal, so, sure. I will date you, I'll dump Kagome and go for you." InuYasha said,repeating alot of stuff over and over again. Kagome drew back her arrow. "So, why don't I take a painting of you, standing in front of the god tree? It'll be the best ever, It'll look so realistic." Kikiyou suggested." Sure,of course." InuYasha said. "We both are going to be in the same painting, kissing. Will you?" Kikiyou asked InuYasha, kindly.

"Uh,..(looked around for Kagome) SNIFF _No sign of Kagome,yea!_ Sure." InuYasha did very carefully. Kagome was ready to shoot. Kikiyou and InuYasha, Preistess and Hanyou, Kissed under the Secred, god tree. Kagome lost hold of the arrow and it headed straight for Kikiyou. Kikiyou didn't notise, but InuYasha did. " Kikiyou!" Inuyasha anounced as he jumped in front of the arrow's path. Kikiyou was frightened for that she knew who shot the arrow. Inuyasha was shot with it, and was on the ground, almost screaming in pain. "InuYasha! Are you Okay?"

Kikiyou screamed as she knelled down by InuYasha's side and began to cry. Kagome was about 2 seconds from running to Inuyasha's side when she knew Kikiyou would kill her for almost killing her and Inuyasha. InuYasha was crying and yelping in pain, and that kept urgeing Kagome closer and closer to blowing her cover and alomst dieing due to Kikiyou's rage. _I can't blow my cover, but InuYasha's dieing due to me,I have to save him!_ Kagome ran out of the bushes, crying her eyes out, straight to InuYasha's side.

'' Kagome, you will pay for what you did to Inuyasha! He could be-" Kikiyou was cut short because Kagome was crying, and heavely too. "Kagome, you didn't mean sniffle for this to happen, did you?" Kikiyou asked. "N-N-No! i did-didn't! sniffle sniffle Now he's dieing because of my own mistakes." Kagome said afriad that InuYasha wasn't going to make it through this one. The arrow goes all the way from the middle back and right through the other side of him. " Kagome, your the one hoow shot it, you can pull it out with out hurting him. Just touch it and it'll dissapper." Kikiyou said to her. "Okay, are you sure?" Kagome asked. "Remeber when the arrow dissappered after you touched it the day you saw inuYasha? It'll do the same thing, if you wish it to." Kikiyou explained. "Okay, I-I-I will." Kagome said leaning toward the arrow. The arrow glimmed a light pink. Kagome grabed ahold of the arrow. Inuyasha moned and whinced in pain as she touched it. Kagome begain to slowly pul out the arrow. InuYasha screamed in pain, and contuned it. Kagome was slowy pulling the arrow out. All of a sudden, InuYasha stopped screaming,and he went limp. The arrow dissapered. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked afraid that he died. He didn't answer. "InuYasha! Speak to me!" Kikiyou yelled out. Still no answer.

.:End Chappy:.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you reveiw. REVEIW! I need idea's! Please, no flames.they will be used for marshmello torchen.I know that I can't soon is chapter 3!

Ch. 3 Preveiw!

"Naraku! I'll kill you for sure!" Kagome shot a secred arrow and Kikiyou did the same. "Kagome, I will soon pass to the other world, due to InuYasha's demise, let's make this worth wild." Kikiyou said.

thank ya!

-koga123


	3. Hakadoshi

Chapter 3: Hakadoshi

notes:

_thoughts_

"Inuyasha!" Kikiyou and Kagome yelled as they reconized what the odd slience, and the limp body meant. " Inuyasha, I never got to tell you how I truly feeled about you, now I can't." Kagome said trying not to cry. " Kagome! Why did you try to kill us?" Kikiyou yelled out angerly.

"I-I-I don't know! I was mad! Inuyasha wasn't even suposed to leave Keade's hut. He was forbidden from even seeing you, let alone kissing you! You are just a dead preistess! What does he see in you?" kagome said getting mad.

" I don't,... really know. We loved eachother before my death, and maybe he still likes me from then. We both think that no time pasted sience he awoke or I was recarnated.

We don't remember anything that happened during those 50 years. Those feelings must have stuck with him. That's probly the answer. And he fell in love with you because you look like me, and that you have my soul and scent. He was confused, we were all confused." Kikiyou explained.

" well you'r right. Buddy's?" Kagome replied. " Sure. Maybe we should go and find the jewel shards with you'r companions." Kikiyou suggested. "you'r right."Kagome said. With that Kagome and Kikiyou left with InuYasha's lifeless body at hand.

"Kagome! Your-" Shippo said before seeing Kikiyou and Kagome holding Inuyasha. "Kikiyou, what are you doing here? What have you done to InuYasha?Tell me Kikiyou!" Shippo said as he stared at them. "Let me explian," Kagome begain.

"See, I ran to the God Tree after I saw the soul collecters and found InuYasha with Kikiyou under it. Well she kissed Inuyasha and he did back, I was already holding an arrow in my bow and I lost ahold of the arrow, and it headed straght for Kikiyou and InuYasha jumped in front of it and got hit with it, he struck the ground and Kikiyou was crying her eyes out when I came out of hiding. Then, we both cryed untill Kikiyou told me to pull out the arrow as I did, Inuyasha struggled very hard then as the arrow dissapered, his life folllowed." Kagome said holding back the tears.

"So yu-yu-you did this to inuyasha? He was so nice, Maybe we can give him a proper barriral, for his sake." Shippo said, sad that Kagome was the one that Killed him.

"We should put him under the god Tree, or even rap him in bandages covered in the god tree's leaves, bark and sap, to preserve his body. So that if someone wants to revive him in the furture." Sango added. With that thought, Kagome ran and jumped down the well to her time.

" Grandad. Can I have a shovel?" Kagome asked her grandfather. "Why?" He asked. " Oh for somthing. " Kagome anwered, knowing if that she told him, that he would tell boring stories of why she shouldn't dig under the God Tree.

"Okay, they're in the shrine, be careful." He said. She went to the shrine and got the shovel and started digging.About 1 hour later, Kagome was so tired that she couldn't even walk. She dug about 1 mile down and found nothing. Sota walked out to see what she was doing.

He saw the mound of dirt and the hole and he knew that Kagome was looking for somthing. "Kagome, what's with he hole?" Sota asked. "Looking for, something,...but didn't find anything, can you fill the hole for-" Kagome said before fell to sleep.

"Sure Sota said and fastly filled up the hole and made it look like she didn't dig there. Sota went inside and told his mom that Kagome fell asleep out side and if she could move her to her room.

That's what they did. They placed Kagome under her covers and shut the door and turned off the lights. She woke up about 30 minutes later, and went back to the past for the frunral.

As InuYasha's poor body was rapped in the god tree's, sap covered frabric, and placed under the peacful tree, everyone was crying, even Sesshomaru, which was in the back of the crowd. Rin was the loudest out of them all while they cried, everyone heard her.

Kagome and Kikiyou had the honar of placing the dirt on top of his coffin. Kagome, went home after hours of crying and smiles as they remebered what Inuyasha did, to help the village. She ran to tell Sota the news that his hero, Inuyasha, died, because of her.

"Sota! Come here!"Kagome called after seeing her brother."Coming, yea, sis, what's wrong?" Sota asked. "Come with me to my room, I want to tell you something very, sad." Kagome said siganling Sota to follow.

When they got into Kagome's room, Sota and Kagome sat on the bed. "Sota, InuYasha, died." Kagome said very sadly. "Kagome, who killed him? I will peosonlly avange his death." Sota said with a seirous tone.

"Uh...I ki-ki-killed him. It wasn't his fault though! Don't tell grandpa or Mom! I don't want to go to jail!"Kagome overeacted. "You killed InuYasha? How, why?" Sota said, stuned at Kagome's words.

"Well, I shot him with an arrow. Uh, I was mad and Inuyasha was Kissing kikiyou,then I lost grip of the arrow and headed staight for Kikiyou, Inuyasha took the blow of it, and he ened up dieing." Kagome explained.

Sota understoodand left Kagome alone. Her brain was working so hard trying to get those memories out of her mind, in the procces, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe Feudral eraXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"(crying) Why did he have to die?" Kikiyou said. (Yes, she is still with them.) " The quistion is, why was Inuyasha Kissing you." Sango said. "Well, Inuyasha went to see me, and he was bleeding, and he asked me if we could kiss, and I said yes. Then we kissed." Kikiyou explained.

Sango and Shippo don't feel secure without Inuyasha around. Miroku felt the same with or without Inuyasha. Myoga has been going crazy without Inuyasha's presence, or blood. " Sa-Sa-Sango where is Kagome? I mean now it's like our group is seperated. "

"Kagura, go and find out if the rumors about Inuyasha's death are true. Kanna, show me Hakadoshi, I need him." Naraku said in his hidden castle. "Yes master." Kagura said before flying off on a feather. " Hakadoshi is in the castle. Shall I get him or take you to him?" Kanna asked Naraku.

"Go get him for me Kanna. Tell him that I have a job for him." Naraku told Kanna. "Yes master." Kanna said as she walked out of the room that Naraku was in.

"Oh, if it isn't Kanna, my elder sister? What do you need now? I'm kinda busy. HAAA!" Hakadoshi exclaimed while he practiced killing demons. "Naraku needs you. He has a job for you." Kanna said in her normal, quite voice with no expression.

"Take me to Naraku, Kanna." Hakadoshi said. Kanna signaled him to follow. "Naraku, Hakadoshi is here." Kanna said and then walked off. "Come in Hakadoshi, I need you to kill Sango and Miroku, the demon slaer and the monk. Can you or do I have to get Kagura to?" Naraku asked.

"I will kill them. Tell me where they are." Hakadoshi said to Naraku. "They are over by the God Tree, in Inuyasha's Forest." Naraku stated, looking over Hakadoshi up and down. "I'm off." Hakadoshi said before he ran in the direction of the God Tree.

"Kagome, are you sure you are okay? You don't seem like yourself. Do you feel unsecure without Inuyasha too?" Sango asked the deppressed looking Kagome.

"I-I-I-I don't feel secure. My mind is scattered, I've had dreams of that faitful day that I killed him. I can't keep my mind on one thing to long. I don't can't tell the differnce between sadness or frightend. Oh! (starting to cry) Why did I have to be the one to ki-ki-ki-"

Kagome didn't get any sleep last night and in a result, she fell fast asleep before finishing. "Sango! Look above the God Tree! It's Hakadoshi!" Miroku stated as he stared at Hakadoshi.

Hakadoshi landed, walk up to Kagome and just stood there. "What do you want?" Sango yelled at Hakadoshi as he touched Kagome's head. "I'm leaving, I've done what I came here for. Good bye." Hakadoshi stated as he flew off.

" What did he do to Kagome? And why didn't he try to attack us?" Miroku asked. "I dunno." Sango replied. Kagome woke only seconds later. "Sorry. I didn't get to sleep last night because I had fears of dreaming about Inuyasha's death." Kagome said looking alittle better after the sleep.

" Here, maybe this will make you feel better, Inuyasha said that If were to die before you that to give this to you." Sango said as she handed Kagome a Diary, and a peice of the Fur of the Fire Rat. "Thank you. _Thank you Inuyasha._" Kagome said to Sango.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, you might like to talk to your parents and friends about this." Sango suggested. Kagome agreed.

.:End Chappy:.

Hope you like it! Is it sad or funny or frightin or are you mad about it? Give suggestions please! I need them. sorry that the preveiw for Chapter3 came true but it might in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.

later,

Koga123


	4. Inuyasha's diary

**Chapter 4:Inuyasha's Diary**

notes:

_thoughts_

"Kagome, hello. Whats with the sad look on your face? You can tell me anything." Kagome's mom said, seeing Kagome look so deppressed. (Mrs. Higirashi dosen't know that Inuyasha is dead) "Well, Inuyasha uh, d-d-d-d-d-d-died." Kagome tried to say.

"Really? Who killed him?" Kagome's mom wanted to know. " I killed Inu-Inu-Inuya-Inuyasha." Kagome said, kinda afried of what her mother would do to her. "Well, I hope that you had a reason, I won't tell anyone and that, you can stay here as long as you like. Don't worry, go do what you have to do.." Her mom replied.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said before going to her room. She sat in her bed and held tightly to inuyasha's Kimono's left sleave. After that, she opened up Inuyasha's diary and on the front page it said, _ To Kagome, I hope that you enjoy my life story, I started writing this when I could write, about 3. I hope that you will read this over and see how I lived. _"Inuyasha, thank you. You had a will." Kagome said to herself"I'll read intry #1, Augast 15 age 3.

_Dear diary, My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I am a Hanyou or half demon. Today was the worst day on Earth.Both full blooded demons and mortals despise me, I'm not either demon nor mortal, but I am both demon and mortal. Some deamon from the continet came and attacked me. In the battle, the demons attacked hard. I was stong though but, I have alot of gashes across my fragile body. _

_Oh, today, I found out that I have an older brother, he hates me too, he's a full fledged demon. Also today, I found a cute priestess, that was playing around with some older woman. I went up and talked to her. She was the only person ,other than my mom, that showed kindness torwad me. I like her, oh, her name is Kikiyou.Talk to ya tommarow. _

_Inuyasha'_

"Inuyasha, that must have been the best yet worst day in you'r life. I wish you only happiness in the other world." Kagome said after reading the first intry of Inuyasha's diary. "I've got to go to bed." Kagome said to herself, then fell asleep.

"Sango, don't cry." Miroku said to Sango. "Will this make you feel a little better?" Miroku said before Kneeling down to Sango's height and he began to give her a long hug, followed by a sweet kiss. "Mi-Miroku, do you love me?" Sango asked the monk.

Kirara, why do you weep? Inuyasha will come up from the grave, he will come." Shippo said to Kirara, after finding her in a section of the forest where there is long, green grass. "Mew." Kirara said sadly, tring to say, 'Shippo, why did it have to be Inuyasha?'

Shippo understood. Come on Kirara, lets go to the dry well."Shippo said, while picking up Kirara. They walked all the way there. It took them half an hour to get to the dry well. When they got there Kirara and Shippo began to cry at the same exact time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been? You smell of tears and water. Did you go to the waterfall and weep for some reason?" Jaken asked his lord. Rin was asleep and so was A-Unn.

"Jaken, follow me, I have something to tell you." Sesshomaru said and signaled Jaken to follow. They went behind the waterfall. "Jaken, I'm not the cold-hearted Sesshomaru you know." Sesshomaru begain.

"I do cry, I do have emotions, but as a kid, my father said that a true leader does not show fear, pain, sadness, or even happiness. I followed that rule my whole life.There are many battles, I have been afraid to be part of." Sesshomaru said the took a seat on a rock.

I have been injered many times and did not show it. There have been many times when I wanted to shed tears. There are even times when I wanted to show happiness toward Rin and to laugh at her jokes."Sesshomaru stated, with alittle sadness detected in his voice.

"My lord, I never knew. You father's dead, you could have stopped that 200 years ago. Why didn't you?" Jaken asked. "Well, I had a brother and if he was like father, he would take the title 'Lord of the Western Lands' from me." Sesshomaru begain.

"So, I showed no emotion to anyone, until the day of Inuyasha's frunral, but that wasn't much. Now, every time i wish to show emotion, I come here. Do not tell anyone." Sesshomaru finished. "I will not tell a single soul." Jaken swore. "With that, let's leave, Jaken."Sesshomaru said.

RIIIIIIING "Seven already?" Kagome said before getting up. "'morning, ma." Kagome said to her mom. "Breakfast is ready on the table." Mrs. Higirashi said to Kagome. "K." Kagome told her mom before going into the kitchin to eat. After she ate, she went to school.

"HiKagome! How's the Arthritis going?" One of Kagome's freinds said. "Uh, _Grandpa, I'm gonna kill you! _Just fine. I hardly even feel it any more." Kagome answered.

"Hello, Kagome. Here, I got you a back massager, for you'r deterating disks." Hojo said to Kagome, handing her a large black, frabric thingy. "Thank you hojo, your so thoughtful._Gramps gonna die!_" Kagome said taking the gift.

RIIIING "There's the bell, we better get to class." Said Kagome. "Bye!" kagome's friends said as they went their seprate ways.

After school Kagome was brain dead, she didn't understand a thing. At home, she started her homework right away. After she finished her homwork, she got Inuyasha's diary

_Intry #2 Augast, 16, age 3_

_Hi, today, I talked to Kikiyou again. We talked for about 2 hours! It was fun! We played tag and even hid and go seek. I think that I love her. She is nice and gentle. She is a priestess, but wants to be a normal human. She has long, shining,black hair, that waves in the wind. She treated my wounds that I got yesterday with speical medicanal herbs. _

_My mom is acting strangly seince a odd looking high preist came and said that our family is in danger. I'm also a little scared, but I'll be okay.Talk to ya tommarow!_

_'Inuyasha_

"Inuyasha, you do love her, oh, he dosn't even know that I exsist." Kagome said quitely to herself. She goes on and reads the next entry.

_Intry#3 Augast 28, age 3_

_Sorry, I had places to go,and people to- oh what the heck, many demons have come for the past 2 weeks. Mother almost died, but I destroyed the demon with my new power, Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer. Mom said that I'm really stong. Kikiyou helped. She's an archer. Damn good one too.Bye!_

_'Inuyasha_

"Oh, Inuyasha, I feel pity for you." Kagome said. yawn "I've got to get to bed." Kagome said before falling asleep.

.:End Chappy:.

Hope that you liked it. If you don't give it a few more chapters and it might get better.

later

-koga123


	5. Sesshomaru's only desire

_Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's desire._

_Desclamer: I no own Inuyasha._

**notes:**

_thoughts_

_Diary intries_

The next morning Kagome was late to school and got ASD. It is 3:30 and she still has an hour and 10 minutes left. _"My teacher is so evil!"_ Kagome yelled in her mind. There were 5 other people in ASD with her. It's only been 30 minutes in ASD and her hand already hurts.

Time pasted. "Finnaly! I'm out of the God forbbiden place!" Kagome announced as she walked into her room. It's now 5:30 pm. She has been home for 30 minutes, reading Inuyasha's diary. She just finished intry 10. "Kagome! Supper!" Kagome's mom yelled out. "Coming!" Kagome yelled back. She put Inuyasha's diary up, and went to the dinning room.

More time pasted. It is now 8:00 and Kagome just finished cleaning the dishes and folding the laundry. She went back upstairs and took out Inuyasha's dairy.

_Intry #11 age 4,_

_Dear Diary, It's my 4 birthday and I got alot of gifts. I also had a party and I invited Kikiyou and she came! Many of mom's friends came too. I Hadn't told you yet that I moved to a little village that accepts Half demons in the village as if they were one of the village. Now I have many friends and some of the are also half demons. The village I live in is closer to Kikiyou's village than the last village I lived in. I love it here! There are no full demons here and i feel cofertable here. I can acculy sleep soundly here, without the fear of mom or me dieing. Still, I have a feeling that somthing bad is gonna happen. I feel like someone is watching us all the time. I can sence a presence, but I can't see it. What do you think this is all about?_

_'inuyasha_

"i sometimes wonder that too." Kagome whipered to herself. She looked at the time. "8:30, I have enough time to read one more intry before bed." Kagome said. With that said, she went on and turned the page and begain reading.

_Intry #12 age 4,_

_dear dairy, There are so many good things that happened this week. Yes, now I'm gonna talk to ya 1 every 1-4 weeks. So, anyway, I have so many things to tell you! First, the happest thing, Kiiyou and I KISSED!!!! It was so romantic! Kikiyou and I are going out now. So far, we have been on 4 dates and I think that this is gonna get serious one day. Next thing, Kikiyou got a new baby sister, her name is Keade. Keade looks so cute! She is also very nice, you know how other babies hit you with their rattales? Keade dosn't. She dosn't even pull my ears. Next thing, Sesshomaru is starting to like me, or it can just be that mom is paying him to babysit me. Sesshomaru is noew dressing in somthing that I can't hurt myself on. He is now being nice to mom, unlike what he was a few months ago. I think that I covered all of that. Talk to ya later!_

_'inuyasha_

_" i never knew that Sesshomaru could be so nice!" _Kagome thought. She looked at the clock again. "9:00, time for bed."Kagome said. She put her pajamas on and went to sleep.

.////////////////////////////Feudral Era\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Me lord, what are you going to do with that jewel shard? I mean that you got it from Kagura, you don't know what she could have done to it. She could have tanted it with Naraku's evil." Jaken asked.

"Jaken, Shut up. If you look at the direction we are going, you will see what I am doing with this." Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked up and saw a village. He recenized it, It was Kikiyou's village. "Me lord, are you going to allow Kikiyou to purify it?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, for once you are showing that you have some brains." Sesshomaru stated. Sesshomaru knocked onthe door of Kikiyou's house. Keade answered the door. "What ma ye do for thee?" Keade asked. "i need to speak with Kikiyou. I somthing important to tell her." Sesshomaru said.

"Come in, Kikiyou will be here in a minute." Keade replied. Sesshomaru walked in. Keade went to get Kikiyou. "Kikiyou, you have visiters. One of them says that he has somthing important to tell you." Keade said. Kikiyou got up and went into the main room.

"kikiyou, I must speak to you," Sesshomaru began. "I come here to ask somthing of you." Sesshomaru said as he showed her a jewel fragment. "I need you to purify this jewel." Sesshomaru finshed. Kikiyou took the jewel from Sesshomaru's hand.

_"Why does a demon want me to purify a shard of the secred jewel?" _KIkioyu thought. "Demon, why do you ask me to purify the jewel? I'm courious." Kikiyou asked. "I have to use it. I don't use jewel shards for evil puposes, i want to do somethng else." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright. You can sleep here tonight." Kikiyou said.Keade showed Sesshomaru to the geust room. Kikiyou stayed awake all night,purifying the jewel shard. "This is an extremely tainted jewel. This jewel shard from be from Naraku." Kikiyou said quietly to herself.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up to see how Kikiyou was doing. He walked into the room Kikiyou was in. He saw a note that said, _"Demon, the jewel is purifyed. Do not wake me up. If you need more help, come see me."_ Sesshomaru found a quill pen and wrote, _"Thankyou."_, took the jewel and left.

Sesshomaru left Jaken in Kikiyou's hut. Sesshomaru went to the God Tree and began digging with his claws. Some time later, he reached a mummy like person and took him out of the dirt. Then, Sesshomaru filled the hole. Sesshomaru took the body behind the waterfall and began unwrapping the body.

3 hours pasted and the body was completly un wrapped and in perfect condition. "This smell, it smells good to catch the scent again." Sesshomaru said. He then took out the jewel and placed it on the body's back. The body absorbed it and there was a light. "Live again, allow your soul to return!" Sesshomaru announced.

The body began to move. It sat up. "Sesshomaru, why are you here? I thought I was dead. What happened?" The man said. "Welcome back, you are alive again." Sesshomaru said. "But, how?" The man asked. "My dear brother, I coudn't live without you. i got Kikiyou to purify a jewel shard and then I revived you with it." sesshomaru told his little brother.

"twich twitch W-w-w-what do you me-mean?" Inuyasha asked, kinda freaked out. Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha weridly. "Little brother," Sesshomaru reaches for Inuyasha and Inuyasha scooted back alittle.

"I can't live without you. Kagome, nor Kikiyou can either. You must accept the jewel for life, or the jewel will reject you and kill you." Sesshomaru said. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha yelled out, clenching his chest. "Brother!" Sesshomaru yelled out, smelling blood.

End Chappy

I'm making you think alittle, arn't I? Well, i thank you for reading this far. If you read all the chapters before, I love you! (not in sick way though) Well, I would love reveiws and suggestions. Please and thatnkyou!


	6. the curse begins

**Chapter 6: The curse begins.**

I don't own Inuyasha (I wish!)

**Notes: **

_Thoughts_

_**Diary entries**_

What happened before (I am starting this!)

Sesshomaru went to the God Tree and began digging with his claws. Some time later, he reached a mummy like person and took him out of the dirt. Then, Sesshomaru filled the hole. Sesshomaru took the body behind the waterfall and began unwrapping the body.

He then took out the jewel and placed it on the body's back. The body began to move. It sat up. "Sesshomaru, why are you here? I thought I was dead. What happened?" The man said. "Welcome back, you are alive again." Sesshomaru said. "But, how?" The man asked.

"My dear brother, I couldn't live without you. I got Kikiyou to purify a jewel shard and then I revived you with it." Sesshomaru told his little brother. "I can't live without you. Neither Kagome, nor Kikiyou can either. You must accept the jewel for life, or the jewel will reject you and kill you." Sesshomaru said. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha yelled out, clenching his chest. "Brother!" Sesshomaru yelled out, smelling blood.

The story progressing

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled out. Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down on the ground and began taking off his Kimono. "Sesshomaru, where are you? I can't see anything. I'm scared." Inuyasha slowly and quietly said.

"Inuyasha, I'm right in front of you. I will never leave your side. Not any longer. sniffle" Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru, are you crying?" Inuyasha barely said. "Yes. I will not lie to you again." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru examined the wound and smelt the miasma within it. _"Naraku did this. But how?" _Sesshomaru thought. "Inuyasha, we have to get you to Kagome's time. You must go and get better treatment than we have here." Sesshomaru said urgently. "How?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll find a way. Some how, we will both go there." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru remembered the other jewel shard that he got. It was already purified and ready for use. "I've got a plan. I can use the jewel shard. We can go there with the jewel." Sesshomaru said. "Plea-please hurry." Inuyasha said, almost pleading. "I will." Sesshomaru said as he took out the other jewel and placed it in his neck. Then he picked up Inuyasha and ran to the dry well.

Within a few minutes, Inuyasha lost enough blood to kill a human. He was also unconscious. Sesshomaru jumped into the well. There was a bright light, then the ground. _"We made it! Now, where's the hospital. Look, smell. Blood! I found the hospital!"_ Sesshomaru thought happily.

Kagome caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru and she thought that she was dreaming. Sesshomaru ran to the hospital and then, he burst the door. "I need a doctor! My brother is dieing! He needs help!" Sesshomaru yelled out. A nurse ran up.

Inuyasha's hair was a blood red and he was gasping for air. Also, his ears were covered up by blood and hair. The nurse checked Inuyasha's pulse. "Hurry! I need a streacher!" The nurse yelled out. A small group of doctors ran to the nurse and Sesshomaru put Inuyasha gently on the bed.

"Can you do anything?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping for a good answer. "I'm... not too sure. We'll give him a quick exam and one of the doctors will tell you." "Okay." Sesshomaru said. "Go and wait in the waiting room. We'll find you." The nurse said, trying to cheer up Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru went to the waiting room and sat next to a group of sobbing ladies. "What's wrong with you guys?" Sesshomaru asked. "Our best friend, Miri, had a heart attack and has a very small chance of living. Why are you here?" One of the ladies answered.

"Well, my half brother is dieing of blood loss and poisonous gases that got into his system." Sesshomaru answered. "You must be the nicest person on Earth to him." The oldest one of the ladies said.

"I'm not really. I have done my share of deathing strikes to him. See, from where I'm from, we must never trust anyone, not even our family. We are to all be trained to weapons of war in order, as we come of age, have to join some sort of military force." Sesshomaru said.

"So, how much blood has your brother lost?" The youngest girl said. "Well, I would have to say, enough to kill even a demon of high strength. He also has a huge gash going across his chest and I haven't got an answer from the doctors yet, telling me if he will live or not."

_**//in the E.R. room\\**_

"Doctors restrain him! We must keep him from moving!" The head doctor yelled out. Eight doctors pinned Inuyasha to the table. The head doctor gave Inuyasha an antistatic to help relive the pain.

Inuyasha slowly slowed down and then he went unconscious again. "Come on, while he's knocked out. Stitch the wound. Hook him up on IV blood and IV meds! We must get him stable!" The head Doctor said.

Two of the doctors ran to get the IV blood and meds. The others began to start stitching the wound. Two of the doctors began washing off the wound and the other 3 went to go get the needles, the scissors, and the thread.

The last one ran out to the waiting room and told Sesshomaru the news. "Sir," The doctor began. "Your brother should live. We have him on IV blood and IV meds and we are also stitching up the wound. He should be his normal self in about 2 weeks." The doctor finished.

Sesshomaru took out a glass full of some red stuff. "Put this in the blood. This should help it flow easier though the body. It is a special formula. Please just put it in. Also, put this in the IV meds of Miri Callry in room 308. It will work with that too." Sesshomaru said, handing the doc. the glass.

"What is it?" The young doctor asked. "It is a special formula that my mother used on certain patients, in order to allow the blood to flow easily. My mother was a doctor." Sesshomaru said. "Got it. You should be able to see your brother in about 2 hours. We are serving dinner in the dinning room down stairs if you want to eat something." The doctor said as he walked off.

"So, Sesshomaru, how old is your brother?" Tynessa asked. (A/N: Tynessa is the youngest of the group of 5 girls.) "He is about 200." Sesshomaru said, truthfully. "200? There is not a human being the lived to be 104." Eda said. (A/N: Eda is the eldest of the 5 girls.) "I was joking! He's only... uh, 17. He turned 17 two days ago." Sesshomaru lied.

Kagome woke up and went to the hospital to go see one of her cousins. She took her bike and rode a few miles and parked it. Then, she went inside and checked in for visiting.

As she was waiting, she looked around the waiting room. _"That guy looks like Sesshomaru."_ Kagome thought. "Ma'am, Carly is in room 12, down the hall, the room right next to the E.R. room." The lady at the desk said. "Okay." Kagome said, then she walked to room 12. As she passes the E.R. room, she hears a familiar voice. "Get your filthy, mortal hands off of me!!!" Kagome heard.

It sounded too familiar. "That sounded like Inuyasha. Na! It couldn't be!" She quietly yelled at herself. She walked into Carly's room. "Hey, Carly. How ya feeling today?" Kagome asked. "I feel great! I think that I'm ready to leave this dump!" Carly said.

"Remember? You still have 2 weeks here. I will try to see you every day. "Kagome said to her cousin. "That's good." Carly said, happily. "I am curious. Do you know who is the E.R. room next door?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda. I think I heard a name. I think it was Endoasha or something like that." Carly answered. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "That's the name! D-d-d-do you know him? The doctors have given us some information about him." Carly began.

"They say that he had a large gash across his chest and that he was struggling with the IVs so they told us just to ignore the sounds we hear." Carly answered. "I'll be back in a little bit." Kagome said as she walked out of room 12.

She walked back to the info. booth. "Ma'am, I need a pass for the E.R. room 3. My husband is having surgery and only allows anyone to work on him I'm there with him." Kagome explained, a total lie.

"Sure. No wonder the guy in there was acting weird. Here." The woman said "Thank you." Kagome said as she walked into the E.R. room. "Who are you? This room is restricted." A doctor said. Inuyasha had oxygen hooked on him, so he couldn't smell Kagome.

"He's my husband and I have a pass. If you might, let me look at him." Kagome said, acting like a wife of an injured husband. "Okay." The youngest doctor said. He made way for a chair and for her to be able to hold his hand.

_"I since a jewel fragment. But, it's in Inuyasha. How's that possible?" _Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha was knocked out by the meds. The young doctor took the bag of blood and put the special formula into it.

"Dr. sirin, what are you putting in the blood?" Asked Dr. Tashi, the oldest doctor. "It's a type of medication I got from school, it is supposta smooth the blood and keep it from clotting." Dr.Sirin said. Dr. Tashi nodded his head and went on with the surgery.

Kagome kept on holding onto Inuyasha's hand. _"How are you alive? I thought you were dead." _ Kagome thought. Inuyasha, even though unconscious, put on a faint smile. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha quietly said. "Inuyasha? ... He has awakened Dr. Tashi. We need more antistatic." Kagome said to both Inuyasha and the doctor.

"On it." Dr. Tashi said. He put the antistatic into the IV and Inuyasha slowly went back to sleep. "Dr. Tashi, how much longer do you think the surgery will last?" Kagome asked the doctor.

"About another 10 minutes, I think that the other doctors are stitching him up good." The doctor replied, nicely. "Okay." Kagome said. "I would like to warn you, Inuyasha is ignorant and will say he is fine and try to walk away. I would like it if you tried to keep him in bed." Kagome stated.

"Yes." The doctor said back. "I better be getting home. I have school tomorrow." Kagome said. "Tell Inuyasha that I'll be back at about 4 tomorrow." She said as she walked off. At home, Kagome's mom was sitting in the living room, reading a book.

"Kagome, where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Kagome's mom asked. "Well, I was at the hospital, visiting my cousin, Carly, and well, I lost track of time." Kagome said.

"How is Carly?" Her mother asked. "He says that he's ready to leave, but he still has 2 weeks left." Kagome answered. "Also, I'm supposta go back tomorrow at 4. I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she went upstairs to her bedroom and fell asleep.

_**//Back to Inuyasha\\**_

"Why does my chest hurt? Oh, duh! The gash, they stitched up. _The curse. The Naomi con. Healthcare is checked off. Next, the sunlight. This is the perfect time. Everyone is asleep._" Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha attempted to get up. He stood up and fell down. Then he found a wheel chair and sat in it. He wheeled over to get his Tetsusaiga, then put it on his lap and rolled out of the hospital.

He looked at the moon. "The new moon is tomorrow. I'm not even starting to recover." Inuyasha said to him self. It was also almost sunrise. About 30 minutes later, Inuyasha was asleep and his hori was draping over the back of the wheelchair. (A/N: His hori is off. And his bare skin is showing.)

At 7 a.m. People that worked the morning shift came to do they're jobs and saw Inuyasha. One of them got a few others and they pulled in the sleeping Hanyou. One of the doctors asked, "Is his hair always so bloody looking?" And another asked, "Are those his ears?" They never found out the answers. They pulled Inuyasha into the sunning room. And left him there.

He didn't wake up till about 3:30 pm and he got all the sun he needed, the scar was healing faster, but hurt even worse. Small tears came from Inuyasha's eyes. The pain was that bad.

Then Inuyasha wheeled himself to his room and got on his bed and fell asleep. At 4 Kagome went to the hospital to see how Inuyasha was doing. She went up to the Information desk and got a pass. Then she made her way to his room.

When she got there, Inuyasha was asleep. "Inuyasha, you awake?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha moaned and slowly woke up. "Kagome, I have 5 words for ya," Inuyasha began.

"Get me out of here." He said, stating the 5 words for Kagome. "Can't. The doctors said that you must make a full recovering. And also, the doctor's are wondering if your human or not." Kagome warned.

"Okay." Inuyasha said depressed. He wasn't too happy that he has no chance of getting out of the hospital. "But, Kagome look. "Inuyasha said reveling a scar that was slightly bleeding. "Please get me out of this god forsaken place!" Inuyasha yelled out. "I might consider it." Kagome said.

"Yay!" Inuyasha shouted happily. "Well, I must be going" Kagome said, looking at the time. Inuyasha did the same. It was 5 and he had 1 1/2 hours of being a half demon. He wonders if the doctors would get suspicious.

He fell asleep because of all the thinking. Soon it became night and Inuyasha transformed into a human. He awoke to a sticking pain on his chest. He ripped off his Hori and exposed an infected scar.

_"Damn, it hurts." _Inuyasha thought. Some doctors came to check on everyone and they found Inuyasha and they sat down and talked to him. Inuyasha explained everything to them, about him being a half demon and about his friends.

"So that's the reason for the ears, and the strong will." Said one doctor. "Uh huh." Inuyasha said, nodding his head. "Okay, here's one. Do you have some sort of woman that you loved before you met Kagome, I mean before you were pinned to the tree?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes. I loved a girl called Kikiyou. I loved her then and I still love her." Inuyasha said. "How is that possible? Didn't you say that she died?" Asked another doctor. "She was revived by the demon Urasura and she is even prettier than ever before." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" The doctors said in unison. As you can see, the doctors are interested in Inuyasha's tales. Day broke as the doctors were listing to a story about his mother. Inuyasha glowed for a moment then went on telling about his life as a half-demon.

.:End chappy:.

Hope ya liked it. Hope ya wanna read more. I still would **_love _**ideas for the next chapters and also, I would love to have some encouragement. People aren't reviewing and it's making me sad. So will you please review, for my sake?


	7. the sacrifice

**Chapter 7: The sacrifice.**

Previously… 

"Get me out of here." He said, stating the 5 words for Kagome. "Can't. The doctors said that you must make a full recovering. And also, the doctor's are wondering if your human or not." Kagome warned.

"So that's the reason for the ears, and the strong will." Said one doctor. "Uh huh." Inuyasha said, nodding his head. "Okay, here's one. Do you have some sort of woman that you loved before you met Kagome, I mean before you were pinned to the tree?" One of the doctors asked.

To the story…   
Inuyasha heard a voice in the distance, shortly after the doctors left. "Huh? Who was that?" Inuyasha quietly said. He kept hearing it. Along with the screaming, there was the scent of fresh blood. Inuyasha tried to relax and calm himself down. The blood was getting to him. The scent was so familiar, yet not. "What is this scent?" Inuyasha said. The scent of blood began to take him over. He became ill. He got a temp and began rasping with every breath. _"Why is this happening?"_ Inuyasha thought. One of the doctors came to his room and saw Inuyasha breathing hardly. He hooked Inuyasha up on an oxygen machine.   
Inuyasha's breathing went back to normal. Inuyasha then fell asleep. The scent of blood disappeared and Inuyasha awoke. "Why did the scent of blood over take me?" Inuyasha asked himself. Inuyasha's cursed mark began to burn. _"It feels like my wound is on fire."_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha winced in pain every time his heart would beat. _"It fells like I'm gonna die."_ Inuyasha thought.   
Inuyasha began to talk to himself. "No! I won't, I can't!" Inuyasha yelled out. "You will never win!" He yelled out. _"I can't hold back!"_ Inuyasha thought. His demon form took over; he lost control. Inuyasha was having a war between himself and his demon self.   
Inuyasha's real self, the half demon side, was chained up inside, in a dungeon, deep within his own heart. He couldn't speak to his demon self. "Pathetic fool! I was once bound by those very chains you are in; my soul is still within them. My soul will over come yours and I will be truly free!" The demon yelled out. Inuyasha heard. He thought that he was dreaming. He passed out, but his demon self went Kagome's house. "I will kill the girl, that will push my other half over the edge." The youki said. The youki knocked on the door. He hid his face. Kagome answered. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here!?!?" Kagome yelled out. "The doctors let me out." Inuyasha's youki side said. "Come on! Let's go to see Sango and the others!" 'Inuyasha' said. "K." Kagome yelled out. They went down the well. When they got there, 'Inuyasha' took Kagome in the middle of the forest. He told her to sit still and close her eyes. Kagome did. "Inuyasha, what are you gonna give me?" Kagome asked. "You'll see." 'Inuyasha' said. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and put it over his head. "Good-bye, Kagome." 'Inuyasha' said. "Huh?" Kagome answered.   
'Inuyasha's' mask came off. "You're a demon?" Kagome asked. "I am." 'Inuyasha' answered. The Tetsusaiga fell and stabbed Kagome. The true Inuyasha watch this occurring. The real Inuyasha broke free and he ran to Kagome.   
He cried. Inuyasha's wound healed. He grabbed the jewel fragment from his back and attempted to bring her back to life. The jewel purified and her wound sealed. She awoke and Inuyasha was on the ground, limp.   
"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome yelled out. Somewhere in the distance, Sesshomaru heard and ran to his brother's scent. "Kagome! What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "All I remember is him trying to kill me, and then the next thing I know, Inuyasha is like this." Kagome said.   
Sesshomaru checked Inuyasha's back and saw no jewel shard. "He's dead. He killed himself to bring you to life. He gave you his shikon jewel fragment." Sesshomaru said. "So he is dead?" Kagome asked, crying. "Yes. And unfortunately, I can not revive him." Sesshomaru said. Kagome began to cry even more. Sesshomaru comforted her. "You know what? I can try to revive him. It might work." Sesshomaru explained while putting his arm around her. "It won't work. _Still crying._You said so. Even though, I'll try to live without him." Kagome said, sadly. With that Sesshomaru walked off. Shortly after that, Kagome left Inuyasha and went home. She was afraid to tell anyone. For the next few days, she didn't go to school or even leave her room. She missed Inuyasha and, deep inside, could still feel Inuyasha's warm touch against her body. She was in total denial. She began to become sick because she wouldn't eat. She understood that Inuyasha killed himself to save her life, and yet, she couldn't forgive herself for something.   
Eventually Kagome walked outside of her room and slowly began to eat again and also began to smile. She began to understand that Inuyasha's destiny was to die and that her destiny was to live without Inuyasha. She understood that Inuyasha was to never see her ever again. She asked her Grandpa to seal the well so that nothing can get in or out of the well. Her grandpa did that and Kagome relaxed again. She even went back to school. Kagome soon forgot about Inuyasha.   
.: End Chappy:. So, I hope that you like it so far. If you just don't like it, tell me. Give me help and suggestions. 


	8. how it all ends

_Chapter 8: How it all ends._ Yo. Well, I would love to continue the story, but I have writers block and no other way to revive Inuyasha (Like I want to!) So, this is the final chapter. Kagome's time Kagome went to simple life. She totally forgot about Inuyasha in about a year. She and her friends hang out a lot now and Kagome is even engaged to Hojo. Hojo and Kagome are planed to marry in 2 months, in December. Grandpa is still alive and working in the shrine, as usual. Kagome's mother married again and everyone is happy with her choice. Sota is now in the fourth grade and is doing very well. Also, Kagome is making A's in school. Federal Era 

Without Kagome or Inuyasha to hold the group together, the group split. Sometimes, they would all meet up and say hi and talk. Sango and Miroku are married and have 3 children, going on 4. Shippo went off to the other Kitsune tribe and lives there with a family of 9. Kirara set off after Sango had her first child. Kirara now lives with Kiroro and her children. Sesshomaru became the true heir to the western lands and also a part time father. Sesshomaru revived Sarah and had children with her. Sesshomaru killed Jaken, as promised if he were to have one of his plans fail. Rin lives in Keade's village with her boyfriend, Kohaku. Kikiyou died and has rested in peace since Inuyasha died. To real life So almost everyone ended with a happy ending, all except for those who died. Sorry if I end the story to happy. I can't just kill everyone. Hope that all of those that read the entire thing get something good, like a free chocolate bar or something today. Well, till next time, Bye! 


End file.
